


Princess

by chivalin



Series: Ravage Ravaged [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Pet Names, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Ravage comes home after a long day at work.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“How was work, princess?”

“Don’t call me that,” Ravage snapped, willing away the rising blush on his cheeks. He threw the jacket he had taken off hard against the wall. It didn’t make as big of an impact as he had hoped, which made Ravage frown even deeper. Kaiya’s laughter made him turn back to her. She was leaning against the entryway wall, looking all too smug.

Ravage came to her and pressed her hard against the wall with his body, locking her wrists above her head with his hands. “If I were you, I wouldn’t be so smug,” he growled quietly, only inches away from Kaiya’s face. Despite being together for a while now, it never failed to amaze and terrify Ravage how easily she could turn a situation like this upside down.

“Oh, really? I see no reason not to be, _princess,_ ” Kaiya said, her voice dropping to that sinful mix of domineering and lustful. The cursed heat tried to rise again on Ravage’s cheeks. “Stop,” he tried but Kaiya merely laughed. She showed no signs of submission, even if she was the one crushed against the wall and not him.

“When I have one as pretty as you to look at, sweetie, it’s hard not to feel good,” Kaiya said, and her leg shifted against his crotch. She gave it a good, rough rub, and Ravage couldn’t stop the heat rising to his face anymore.

He groaned, grinding his crotch against her leg. “There, there,” Kaiya said. “If you want to do something other than hump my leg like a dog, you know what you have to give me in return.” This made Ravage stop and look at Kaiya intensely. He tried to manifest a dark, domineering look on his face but when Kaiya’s brow just rose, Ravage sighed and let her go. “Fine.”

They quickly moved to the bedroom, and after a while Ravage was on his back against the bed. He was panting, as Kaiya was riding him while holding his hands above his head. “Fuck, doll, you feel so good,” she groaned. Ravage let out half of a whine, half-heartedly thrusting up with his hips but Kaiya’s erratic pace was hard to match.

His lover’s hands had both gone to his chest when she came, her whole body arching. She dug her fingers hard into his chest which made him gasp audibly. Ravage tried to reach his own peak too, being now even closer than before as her walls were pressing tightly against his cock. However, when he started to thrust up, Kaiya hissed her disagreement.

Ravage stopped instinctually, and cursed himself immediately after. He tried to continue but Kaiya leaned over him. “Don’t. I have something else in mind,” she whispered against his ear breathlessly, and nibbled it a little. “Oh?” Ravage asked, taking in her sweaty, aroused scent which made him shiver.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully, princess,” Kaiya started, and Ravage groaned half-frustrated, half-aroused. “You aren’t going to cum or leave this room, until I say so. Got it?” she asked, her voice husky and low. “Yeah, whatever,” Ravage grumbled, and yelped when Kaiya slapped him in the chest. “Hey!” “That’s not how _pretty,_ _little_ _princesses_ talk, love!”

Ravage cursed himself out loud for gasping at her words. He huffed and bared his teeth in defiance, but Kaiya plain ignored it. “You’re my little princess,” she hissed, emphasizing her point by digging her nails in his chest again. Ravage’s cock would have twitched without them.

“I want you to say it.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Say it or I won’t let you cum,” Kaiya threatened. Ravage grinded his teeth together. “Fine,” he huffed, almost sulking. “Let’s hear it then.” “I am your pretty _,_ little princess,” Ravage mumbled. Kaiya’s face lit up and she laughed, pulling him into a devouring kiss.

“Fuck yeah, you are. The prettiest princess in all of the galaxy,” she purred close to Ravage’s ear. He could feel her start moving again, which made him nearly weep. “That’s it, doll. Can you feel me around you? Fuck, I can definitely feel you. Ah, you’re just the right-sized prettiest princess…”

Everything else blurred in Ravage’s mind but ‘ _princess’_ that Kaiya kept repeating when he came moaning. He could feel her roll off him and then latch on to his heated side seconds later. Her hand wrapped around him and she peppered his neck with small, light kisses.  

“Really good, princess,” she murmured, and he sighed, starting to slowly close his eyes. “Fells is going to love hearing about this,” Kaiya said, which made Ravage’s eyes fly wide open. He stared at her grinning face. “Don’t you dare to fucking tell him,” he said flushed but his heart started to beat faster.

“Aww, come on. You don’t want him to call you his _bratty_ _little_ _princess_?”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
